Question: A two-row triangle is created with a total of 15 pieces: nine unit rods and six connectors, as shown. What is the total number of pieces that would be used to create an eight-row triangle?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(4,0)--(2,2sqrt(3))--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((2,0)--(3,sqrt(3))--(1,sqrt(3))--(2,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));

dot((0,0));
dot((2,0));
dot((4,0));
dot((1,sqrt(3)));
dot((3,sqrt(3)));
dot((2,2sqrt(3)));

label("Row 2",(-1,1));
label("Row 1",(0,2.5));

draw((3.5,2sqrt(3))--(2.2,2sqrt(3)),Arrow);
draw((4,2.5)--(2.8,2.5),Arrow);

label("connector",(5,2sqrt(3)));
label("unit rod",(5.5,2.5));
[/asy]
Answer: We'll start with rods. The first row has 3 rods, the second row has 6 rods, and continuing down, we see that the next rows have 9, 12, 15, and so on rods. So the total number of rods in an eight-row triangle is $$
3 + 6 + 9 + \cdots + 24 = 3(1+2+3+\cdots+8) = 3(36) = 108.
$$For the connectors, note that in an $n$-row triangle, the connectors form a triangle which has $n+1$ rows. For example, a two-row triangle has three rows of connectors, and $1+2+3 = 6$ connectors. So an eight-row triangle has $1+2+3+\cdots+9 = 45$ connectors. We have a total of $108+45 = \boxed{153}$ pieces.